


Again

by LiraelClayr007



Series: NaPoWriMo 2019 [4]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, POV Simon, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 02:45:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18357017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiraelClayr007/pseuds/LiraelClayr007
Summary: Just a few of Simon's thoughts after their first kiss.**a snowbaz poem**





	Again

This place, this almost-clearing

in the woods, still smells

of smoke and ash, and

my skin is stretched from the heat,

but the air around us is cold and

Baz’s hands

are even colder.

 

A different kind of heat

rises to my face.

 

I kissed Baz.

 

And I want to do it again.

 

My head has never been so full

and so clear

all at once.

 

I look up at him,

at his dark eyes

that seem to see inside me somehow,

at his pale skin

that nearly glows in the moonlight,

and I have

no idea

how I got here.

I should be frantic,

freaking out

about the future,

about Watford

and the Humdrum

and what-will-everyone-think--

 

But right now all I can see is this boy,

this boy with his hand in mine.

 

_ Alright,  _ I say.

 

He gives me a puzzled look.

 

_ Kiss me again, _ I say.

 

He sighs theatrically.

_ You’re impossible, Snow. _

 

I grin at him.  _ But you’re still going to _

_ kiss me. _

 

He does.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> NaPoWriMo day 4 | prompt: snowbaz and future
> 
> *
> 
> This is my very first snowbaz...anything! I write lots of poetry and fic but this year for National Poetry Month I'm branching out and writing for fandoms I love but haven't written before. I love Baz and Simon sooooo much, and my copy of Carry On automatically opens to Chapter 61, so I figured this would be a good place to start. ;)


End file.
